Exonus Everian
Summary Exonus IV is the current owner of the Velocity Key. He is considered a Demigod, and his powers are tied to those of the True Gods. Exonus was selected as the Supreme Commander of the Cobaltion Military after his Father's death, and he also leads the Multiversal Coaliton of Species. He is tasked with protecting the Ultraverse at all costs, and upholds the values of freedom and liberty throughout existence. Exonus was born on the planet Azuran in the Ideal Multiverse, two months after his Mother and Father fought off a Demon invasion. Within days after he was born, Exonus had subconsciously mastered the ability to manipulate energy to an unending degree. Exonus is Immortal, and he himself only discovered this after becoming a Guardian. Appearance BODY TYPE: '''Muscular, Fit '''HAIR TYPE: '''Shaggy ' '''HAIR COLOR:' Midnight Blue EYES: '''Cherry Red '''SKIN: '''Pale His appearance is similar to that of a human, with the only differences being his hair color (midnight blue), iris color (red), and his skin (pale white). He is young, has shaggy, medium-long hair, and has defined muscles and bone structure. During combat, Exonus wears a black and blue trench coat, which covers a fitted body armor (IT GLOWS!). He also wears metal combat boots and spiked fingerless gloves. While "Off Duty" Exonus wears either a hoodie or leather jacket, super skinny jeans, and casual skating sneakers. Personality Exonus has an energetic, carefree, yet moral personality. Unlike most other Existence Guardians, he will fight for his own reasons, including vengeance. His unorthodox approach to life is admired by the other guardians, but is also a cause for caution. Exonus is very precise while in combat, although his destructive capacity is much greater than what he normally puts out. Likes and Dislikes * '''Adventure: '''Exonus is very fond of travel and exploration. * '''Video Games: An avid fan of games and gaming, Exonus enjoys playing all sorts of video games when off duty. * Cheesy and Spicy Foods: 'Exonus loves stringy cheese in his food, as well as nachos with spicy dip. * '''Energy Drinks: '''Exonus keeps an unlimited stock of energy drinks in the cellar of his mansion. * '''Music: '''Exonus is a music producer, and enjoys most forms of music. Personal and Combat Based Statistics '''NAME: '''Exonus IV '''GENDER: '''Male '''AGE: '''10 (First Appearance) | 14 (Magnus Arc) | 16 (Current) '''HEIGHT: '''5'2" (10 Years Old) | 6'2" (14 Years Old) | 7'0" (16 Years Old) '''WEIGHT: '''100 Lbs (10 Years Old) | 175 Lbs (14 Years Old) | 235 Lbs (16 Years Old) 'ALIGNMENT: Lawful Good POWER LEVEL: '''High End Demigod Powers and Abilities '''Complete Energy and Element Manipulation: '''Exonus is fully capable of manipulating energy in any way, shape, or form. He can also control any element and bend it to his will. '''Powered Forms: '''Throughout the series, Exonus gains multiple forms of ever increasing power, and can change these forms at will. '''Super Speed and Flight: '''He can run and fly faster than any other Guardian, and even surpasses some of the gods in overall speed. Easily much faster than light in his base form. '''Universe Creation: '''Later on in the series, Exonus gains the power to create entire universes and manipulate them at will. '''Unlimited Strength and Stamina: '''Exonus is strong enough to lift anything in the known Ultraverse. He can also physically attack with greater effect than any other mortal. He can last as long as he wants to in a battle. '''Supergenius: '''Towards the end of the series. Exonus is nearly all knowing, capable of matching wits and surpassing even the greatest minds in existence. '''Excellent Hand to Hand Combatant and Martial Artist: '''Exonus is an excellent fighter, nearly unparalleled in total ability. His attacks and reactions are immeasurably fast. '''Incredible Hax Abilities: Exonus can negate most enemy attacks + defenses, as well as enhance his own abilities to an almost infinite degree. * Can survive in a Vacuum * Can Manipulate Space and Time * Pressure Manipulation * Gravity Manipulation * Concept Manipulation * Will Manipulation * Intangibility * 'Speed Borne '(Exonus is the living incarnation of speed itself, his speed will never stop increasing) Trivia * Exonus now uses his third form as his base in combat * As a child, Exonus caught a glimpse of the future, if only for a split second * Exonus is only the sixth highest ranking Existence Guardian Category:Major Characters Category:Characters